


Breakfast with the Angels

by matrixrefugee



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Cecil reports on his latest phone conversation with Old Woman Josie.





	Breakfast with the Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user="comment_fic">'s [Welcome to Nightvale, Old Woman Josie, making breakfast for angels](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/459663.html?thread=71399311#t71399311).

Old Woman Josie, who lives down by the car lot, has called to tell us she's been making breakfast for the Angels. Angels, it would seem, are a rather choosy lot. She thought that the ideal food for them would be angels food cake, on account of the name. But the Angels politely declined and told her that they are more interested in a more diverse menu. So, she tried out a few other menus for them. She says she offered grits and black eyed peas to the black angel, thinking that he would appreciate some 'Soul Food', but he told her Angels do not consume souls. She says the Angels seem fond of fruit compote, blueberry pancakes and turkey giblet fritters.


End file.
